peelfandomcom-20200213-history
04 February 1980
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1980-02-04 ; Comments *Full show from the Derby Box in excellent quality. *File 2 is a heavily edited portion of show, tracks marked §''' *Magazine session available as separate files, including John's intro to each track. *Peel laments that, due to a communication breakdown, Elvis Costello is not in the studio for an interview as he promised the previous Thursday. *In addition to a gig in Manchester over the weekend, Peel had also appeared in Norwich with Running Dogs. He had felt quite good about how the latter had gone until he overheard a young woman on the way out describing it as "easily the worst gig that I've ever been to" - sentiments that were echoed by her friends. Sessions *Mo-Dettes #1 Recorded 1980-01-28. No known commercial release. *Magazine #4 (repeat). First Broadcast 14 January 1980. Recorded 1980-01-07. Available on The Complete John Peel Sessions. Tracklisting *Elvis Costello & the Attractions - 5ive Gears in Reverse (LP - Get Happy!!) F-Beat '''§ - cuts out near end of track *Beat: Hands Off... She's Mine (7") Go-Feet *Magazine: A Song From Under The Floorboards (session) *Vapors: Turning Japanese (7") United Artists *Swell Maps: Let's Build A Car (7") Rough Trade/Rather *Mo-Dettes: Norman (He's No Rebel) (session) §''' *Yardbirds: The Nazz Are Blue (LP - The Yardbirds) Columbia *Elmore James: Dust My Blues (7") Sue *Specials: Monkey Man (LP - Specials) Two-Tone *Fall: Fiery Jack (7") Step-Forward *Magazine: Look What Fear's Done To My Body (Because You're Frightened) (session) *Icarus: A Na Me Culture Dat (12") Crowmium *Tigers: Big Expense, Small Income (7") Strike *Cristina: Is That All There Is? (7") Ze *Mo-Dettes: Bitter Truth (session) '''§ *Elvis Costello & the Attractions - Temptation (LP - Get Happy!!) F-Beat *Elvis Costello & the Attractions - I Stand Accused (LP - Get Happy!!) F-Beat *Running Dogs: Click Click Propaganda (7" b-side - Present Tense) Shooting Star *Clash: Armagideon Time (7" b-side - London Calling) CBS *Thomas Leer & Robert Rental: Attack Decay (LP - The Bridge) Industrial *Magazine: Model Worker (session) *Bet Lynch's Legs: High Noon (7" b-side - The Good, The Bad And The Indifferent) Absurd § - cuts out near end of track *Mo-Dettes: Kray Twins (session) *Elvis Costello & the Attractions - Black & White World (LP - Get Happy!!) F-Beat *Selecter: Carry Go Bring Come (LP - Too Much Pressure) Two-Tone *Cabaret Voltaire: Silent Command (7") Rough Trade *O.V. Wright: Why Not Give Me A Chance (LP - Nucleus Of Soul) Back Beat *Magazine: Twenty Years Ago (session) *Any Trouble: Yesterdays Love (7") Pennine *Beat: Twist And Crawl (7" b-side - Hands Off She's Mine) Go-Feet *Mo-Dettes: Dark Park Creeping (session) *Bunny & Ricky: Brushwood Contrash (v/a LP - Creation Rockers Volume 3) Trojan *Elvis Costello & the Attractions - Motel Matches (LP - Get Happy!!) F-Beat File ;Name *1) 1980-02-04 John Peel Radio 1 DB146+DB147.mp3 *2) 211-800131+0204.aif *3) 1980-02-04 Peel Show DB146 DB147 v2.mp3 ;Length *1) 02:00:28 *2) 00:10:24 (from 21:52 of file) *M1-M4) 14:34 from Magazine session *3) 02:00:25 ;Other *1) Created from DB146 and DB147 of Derby Box, digitised by RF *2) Created from T211 of 400 Box. *3) Created from DB146 and DB147 of Derby Box, rerip digitised by Weatherman22 ;Available *1) Mooo *2) Mooo Server (Roger) *M1) A Song From Under The Floorboards *M2) Look What Fear Has Done To My Body *M3) Model Worker *M4) Twenty Years Ago *3) Mooo Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:400 Box Category:1980 Category:Shared